


Rum

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Pirates of the Carribean<br/>Character: James Norrington<br/>Relationship: Norrington/reader<br/>Imagine commodore Norrington accidentally kissing you while hes drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sat on the side of the ship, lazily swinging your legs over the side while holding on to one of the ropes that supported the mast. The sun had set over the horizon a while ago but you did love the sea under the moon light. The way the water seemed to dance in the sparkling white light had always chased away any fears or worries you had.   
From what you could hear, most of the crew were down stairs, sings loudly. You could tell there was rum involved but you didn’t mind. Most of the crew were rather comical when they had a little rum in their body’s. It seemed to lift their spirits rather like the moon light does for you.   
You heard someone stumble up the stairs so you turned your head slightly. Just because they were funny when they were drunk doesn’t mean they were sensible and you didn’t put it past Ragetti or Pintel to think it funny to push you off the side of the ship and into the water you so loved.   
But it was none other than Norrington.   
He had joined the crew in Tortuga after his luck hit rock bottom. You knew he hates Jack with a passion and since you were loyal and by Jacks side through everything, that hate would probably transfer to you. So you kept your distance.   
Even in the state he was in now, he was still a handsome man even if you would never admit it to anyone. But as his luck dwindled, so did his appearance and now he was a shell of the man he once was. He had a bottle of rum which was nearly finished in one hand and his coat was drooping off his shoulders. His eyes fell on you and he staggers forward towards you. Remembering how venerable you were, you swung your legs around so you would be facing him and kept a tight grip on the rope, just in case.   
But as he came towards you, he moved to the side and slumped beside you, his head on the wood. You could see the dirt and grit in his hair but he didn’t smell too badly of rum.   
You felt sorry for him, despite the fact that if he had ever caught you, he wouldn’t have wasted a second sending you to hang. What must it be like to lose everything?   
And as if to add insult to injury, then have to serve under the man who was essentially responsible for it all?   
Pirate or not, you still had a heart.   
“How do you manage?” You whispered, more to yourself than him but his head turned so he was looking up at you.   
“whats that supposed to mean? How did I manage to get myself in such a sorry state? Bloody pirate.” He snarled at you, before pushing himself up and stumble backwards. He slurred most of his words but you understood them. After a life with pirates, you understood drunk ramblings very well as well as being the only one who could make head or tails of what Jack says. You could see the hate in his eyes, but something told you it wasn’t directed at you as a person but what you were. You had always felt the angry aura surrounding him with whatever he did.  
“no, actually, I was wondering how you manage with all this. With everything you’ve been through.” You shake your head a little, grateful Jack or Gibbs didn’t hear him speaking to you like this.  
But in a second, all the anger that seemed to surround him dropped away. His body slouched and his defensive stand was replaced with confusion. You saw his eyes soften ever so slightly as he, for the first time, looked at you straight in the eyes. In his eyes, you saw a glimmer of hope.   
He broke the eye contact to glance around him, his eyes travelling across the ship as though he was just realising where he was.   
You jumped down from your perch and walked over to him. This got his attention as he looked back to you, the sorrow in his eyes screaming at you. You walked to stand in front of him, placing a hand on his broad shoulder.   
“We aren’t all heartless, even pirates. Just remember that.” You gently pat his shoulder but just as you were about to walk away, a hand grabbed your arm and pulled you against his chest and before you realised what was happening, his lips were on yours. The kiss was desperate, needy but laced with desire.   
It was almost addictive and such a rush. Maybe because of who he was before or maybe because of what could happen if you were caught. It was dangerous, and you loved it. You grasped the material of his coat and pulled him, kissing him back. You could taste the rum but you didn’t care because you liked the taste. But it did remind you of something. He was drunk.   
You slowly broke the contact, opening your eyes to see Norrington staring at you. The stare caused a blush to rise to your cheeks.   
“What in the-“ You couldn’t help the smile on your lips as you shook your head.   
“Im in love with ya.” He slurs, swaying on his feet. You trailed your hand down his arm and quickly grabbed the bottle out of his hand.   
“No, you’re in love with this.” You step back, shaking the bottle at him, the last of the rum splashing off the inside.   
“Nah, i-“ But before he could say anything more, you pushed the bottle into his chest, both his hands coming up to grab it as you walked past him.   
“Tell you what, Norrington, if you still feel the same way in the morning, we’ll talk.” You called over your shoulder, smirking.   
“Its James, by the way.” He called back, making you stop, glancing around at him. He was mirroring your look over your shoulder. He had never said for anyone to call him James. You saw the flinch even when Elizabeth called him James rather than Norrington.   
“Fine, James. If you can remember any of this tomorrow, we’ll talk. If not, I get your share of rum for the next month.” You smirk at him, laughing slightly when he held the bottle closer to his chest as you walk away.   
Maybe he had spent too much time around Jack.


	2. Forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Pirates of the Caribbean  
> Characters: James Norrington, Jack Sparrow, Gibbs   
> Relationship: Norrington/reader  
> request: Hey, can you make a second part for Rum, like the morning maybe ? ;) Thanks !  
> Authors Note: First part link: http://littlebitoffanfic.tumblr.com/post/148923506954/rum

You walked through the men who were suffering from hangovers which made you glad you didn’t get too drunk. You were trying to locate the ships captain, which in theory, shouldn’t be hard on a ship. But Jack had a habit of falling asleep in strange places on board the ship.   
Thankfully, you knew his normal places.   
Jack was slumped over the side of one of the barrels, his hat over his face. You shook your head and walked up to him, kicking his boot.   
“Jack, come on. The ships not gonna steer itself.” You giggle as your captain fall ungracefully to the side. But as he moved his hat to see you, he smirks. This was a smirk you didn’t trust. You turned on your heel and climbed out of the cellar and onto the busy deck while Jack stumbled after you.   
“Little bird told me you got a little action last night with our old friend James.” Jack smirked only for you to grab him by the collar and drag him over and under the stairs, like a child. The stairs were next to the captains quarters and lead up to the helm as if that area was suddenly sound proof.   
“Keep your voice down.” You hiss at him.   
It was true. You had been kissed by James Norrington last night. In fact, you couldn’t get the memory out of your mind. Your stomach knotted as you thought of the kiss. It had been soft and yet passionate. In fact, you had never been kissed like that before. You had spent the majority of the night thinking about that kiss and him. But you also thought of worst case scenario.   
You had two that had tied.   
The first was that he wouldn’t remember and you would just have to forget about that kiss. The second was that he did remember but he didn’t return your feelings.   
“Whats wrong? Not ready for us pirates to know about your secret relationship with Norrington?” Jack smirks at you but you just rolled your eyes at him.  
“No, god sake. He was drunk. I don’t know if he remembers that kiss. So as far as im concerned, it didn’t happened.” You hiss, crossing your arms and trying to hid the slight fear and hurt in your voice.   
“okay.” Jack smiles and leaves, knowing full well he had just avoided a lecture from you about his drinking habits.   
But as Jack didn’t notice someone standing on the top step, staring down at him with a hurt expression.   
You sneaked out the from under the stairs and went about your normal duties, the sun beating down on you.   
As the day passed, you were surprised that you didn’t see James at all during the day. He was normally assigned the crappier jobs such as mopping the deck but you would normally cross paths regularly.  
As the sun set over the turquoise sea, you sighed and leaned against the mast. You stood in the shadow of the mast since it had been such a hot day, you were ready to welcome the cool night air.   
The crew had now disappeared into the cellar a few hours ago to answer the call of Rum. Jack had spent the day smirking and winking at you which had become rather annoying but you bared it.   
You heard footsteps behind you and turned your head to see a body slumped against the railings of the ship. You frowned at the figure, but kept in the shadows.   
The man ran his fingers through his hair and let out a shuddering breath that sounded slightly like a fake laugh.   
Instantly, you knew it was James Norrington.   
Your breath caught in your throat as you scolded yourself.   
You were a grown woman. Feared in battle and respected by the most cunning criminals in the world and yet the combination of the man in front of you and one kiss left you weak at the knees.   
You took a deep breath before stepping out of the shadows and walked over to him.   
James heard the footsteps and looked over his shoulder. You were hurt when he took one look at you and turned his back to you again. You didn’t pause and continued till you were stood next to him. You leaned on the wooden railing, looking out over the sea while glancing at James out the corner of you eye. He didn’t look any better or worse than before. You wondered if he could remember last night.   
As you thought to yourself, you didn’t notice James turn his head to look at you.   
He took in your beauty under the moonlight, wondering how someone so beautiful had found home among such a crew. He had spent the last few weeks in a state of confusion. He had thought he was still in love with Elizabeth but now, he doubted if he had loved her in the first place. He had come to the realisation that he loved her, but he had never been in love with her. He had been by her side almost all his life and he trusted her but he had never been in love with her. Not like Will loved her.   
Not like he loved you.   
“A fine situation we have ourselves in.” He scoffed turning back to the sea.   
“I didn’t think you remembered.” You raise an eyebrow, keeping your voice calm.  
“Doesn’t really matter if I don’t remember.” He snarled at you as he pushed himself away and started to storm away but then he stopped.   
He froze on the spot. No matter how much he tried to push himself, he couldnt go any further. He glanced over his shoulder to you. You were still looking out over the sea, you back to him. He watched your head drop down so your forehead was on your forearms.   
You never let anyone speak to you with half the disrespect that he had. You would never let anyone storm away from you with the last word. He knew how strong you were and he… respected that. Never, in his life, did he think he would respect a pirate. Nor did he think he would fall in love with one.   
He debated in his mind whether he should leave or go back to you. He watched you straighten up and turn around. You jumped a little to see he was still here. You were sure he would have stormed away to get a drink of Rum.  
You crossed your arms across your chest and leaned against the wood, waiting for him to make the next move.   
You were surprised when he walked back to you, his head slightly hung.   
“I apologies for the way I spoke to you. That was out of line.” He spoke clearly while he straightened himself up and held his hands behind his back. You were surprised both by the apology and his body language. He held himself properly for the first time since he had stepped on the ship.   
“Forget it.” You gave him a half hearted smile and hopped up so you were sitting on the side of the ship, like last night.   
“I-I wish to put last night behind us. It was inappropriate and unprofessional of me to kiss you.” He didn’t look at you in the eye while he spoke, instead concentrating on the sea behind you. He didn’t think he would be able to finish if he looked in your eyes.   
“Then why did you?” You scolded yourself for asking. You knew the answer. Rum.   
“Because I wanted to.” James whispered, looking in your eyes for the first since last night. Your breath caught in your throat as you looked at him.   
“I wanted you to as well. So why do you want to forget it?” you whispered, hopping back down from the side and walked up to James, the confusion obvious in your eyes as he held his breath. You were now less than a foot away from him, close enough to touch you. He had to hold himself back.   
“I heard you speaking to Sparrow this morning. I heard you saying to him that you wanted to pretend it didn’t happen.” James couldn’t help himself but reach out and touch your cheek. His touch sent a spark through your body as you leaned into his touch. But you couldn’t help but giggle.   
James frowned and was about to speak when you pressed your finger to his lips.   
“I wasn’t sure if you remembered or not. Jack would have told everyone and I didn’t want that. I wanted it to be your decision about if there was anything else between us.” You offered James a shy smile before your eyes dropping to your feet as you waited for his answer.   
You felt James hand moved under your chin and pulled your face back up to meet his. You were about to apologies when his lips were on yours in a passionate kiss.   
You were surprised but happily kissed him back. You felt his arms wrap around your waist and he pulled you closer, his touch making your knees weak. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer.   
One thing was plain and clear to you.   
He wasn’t drunk. He was fully sober (something which he hadn’t been since he had been on the ship).   
As James pulled away, you opened your eyes to see a handsome smile playing on his lips. You returned the smile before diving back in for another sweet kiss.   
“Yeah, she didn’t want anyone to kn-“   
You and James pulled away just as Jack and Gibbs walked out of the captains quarters, freezing when they saw you both. You couldn’t help the fierce blush that covered your cheeks and heated up your face.   
Jack glanced from you and James to the bottle of Rum in his hand.   
“I haven’t had enough rum to deal with this yet.” He mumbled before he walked back into his quarters, Gibbs on his heels.   
neither you or James could hold back the chuckles as you turned back to each other. You reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the bow of the boat.   
James followed you without questions, a soft smile playing on his lips. You both stood at the bow of the boat, watching the waves part for the ship. James stood behind you, his strong arms wrapped around your waist.   
For the first time since he had stepped foot on this ship, he was happy. And so were you.


End file.
